


Haikyuu Hero Files

by Blackmore



Series: Haikyuu Heroes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Powers, Gen, Pretty much everyone in Haikyuu has powers, Technically it's magic but who cares about specifics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: Here are the files (basics) of everyone mentioned in the series Haikyuu Heroes. I'll go into more depth of individual peoples' abilities once we have the general set up.
Series: Haikyuu Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902898
Kudos: 7





	1. File #1 Karasuno

**Karasuno**

(Information that is known to the public, specifics will be added later on)

  
  


**Daichi Sawamura**

Alias: Avian

Production class: B

Power class: B

Partner: Fletcher

Affiliation: Aviary Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; black eared kite

Sub-Ability- super strength

Height- 176.8 cm

**Koushi Sugawara**

Alias: Fletcher

Production class: B

Power class: B

Partner: Avian

Affiliation: Aviary Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; ryukyu minivet

Sub-Ability- super strength

Height- 174.3

**Asahi Azumane**

Alias: Mage

Production class: B

Power class: A

Partner: Current

Affiliation: Trieers Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- psychokinesis

Sub-Ability- telepathy

Height- 184.4 cm

**Kiyoko Shimizu**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: D

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability: Echo

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 166.2 cm

**Yuu Nishinoya**

Alias: Zero G

Production class:  **Classified**

Power class:  **Classified**

Partner: Hydrant

Affiliation: Elemental

**Extra** :

Ability:  **Classified**

Sub-Ability-  **Classified**

Height- 160.5 cm

_ Color- Orange _

**Ryuunusuke Tanaka**

Alias: Hydrant

Production class: B

Power class: A

Partner: Zero G

Affiliation: Elemental

**Extra** :

Ability- Hydrokinesis

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 178.2 cm

**Chikara Ennoshita**

Alias: Current

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: Mage

Affiliation: Trieers Co.

**Extra** : 

Ability- Electrokinesis

Sub-Ability- Transfer

Height- 176.1

**Hisashi Kinoshita**

Alias: N/A

Production class:  **Classified**

Power class:  **Classified**

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: Elemental

_ Color: Blue _

**Extra** :

Ability-  **Classified**

Sub-Ability-  **Classified**

Height- 175.8 cm

**Kazuhito Narita**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: D

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Color Shift

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 180.9 cm

**Tobio Kageyama**

Alias: Raven

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: Gold, Green, Cross

Affiliation: Coptic Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Plasma ray

Sub-Ability- Accuracy view

Height- 181.9 cm

**Shouyou Hinata**

Alias: N/A

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: Yuusei Co.

**Extra** : 

Ability- Psychokinesis

Sub-Ability- Teleportation

Height- 164.2 cm

**Kei Tsukishima**

Alias: Gold

Production class: A

Power class: B

Partner: Green, Raven, Cross

Affiliation: Coptic Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Heal

Sub-Ability- Reverse

Height- 188.3 cm

**Tadashi Yamaguchi**

Alias: Green

Production class: B

Power class: A

Partner: Cross, Gold, Raven

Affiliation: Coptic Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Super strength

Sub-Ability- Super speed

Height- 179.5 cm

**Hitoka Yachi**

Alias: Cross

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: Raven. Green, Gold

Affiliation: Coptic Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Heal

Sub-Ability- Reverse

Height- 149.7 cm


	2. File #2 Aoba Johsai

**Aoba Johsai**

  
  
  
  


**Tooru Oikawa**

Alias: N/A

Production class: Z

Power class: S

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: Yuusei Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Aura

Sub-Ability- Magic detection

Height- 184.3 cm

**Issei Matsukawa**

Alias: N/A

Production class: A

Power class: S

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Temperature regulation

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 187.9 cm

**Takahiro Hanamaki**

Alias: N/A

Production class:  **Classified**

Power class:  **Classified**

Partner: N/A

Affiliation:  **Classified**

**Extra** :

Ability-  **Classified**

Sub-Ability-  **Classified**

Height- 184.2 cm

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: A

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** : 

Ability- communication with animals

Sub-Ability- Telepathy

Height- 179.3 cm

**Shigeru Yahaba**

Alias: N/A

Production class: E

Power class: A

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** : 

Ability- Telekinesis

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 181.9 cm

_ Magic Deficient _

**Shinji Watari**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: C

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Shield

Sub-Ability- Dome

Height- 171.2 cm

**Kentaro Kyuotani**

Alias: N/A

Production class: B

Power class: A

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; Large Wolf

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 178.8 cm

**Yutaro Kindaichi**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: C

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Auditory illusions

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 190.0 cm

**Akira Kunimi**

Alias: N/A

Production class: B

Power class: C

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Optical illusions

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 183.0 cm


	3. File #3 Nekoma

**Nekoma**

  
  
  
  


**Tetsurou Kuroo**

Alias: Catastrophe

Production class: Q

Power class: B

Partner: Eight Ball

Affiliation: Kat Co.

**Extra:**

Ability- Connect 

Sub-Ability- Drive

Height- 188.0 cm

**Nobuyuki Kai**

Alias: N/A

Production class: C

Power class: D

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Hard drive

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height-176.5 cm

**Morisuke Yaku**

Alias: N/A

Production class: S

Power class: S

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Cupid

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 166.0 cm

**Taketora Yamamoto**

Alias: Claw

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: Patch

Affiliation: Kat Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Heal

Sub-Ability- Acid immunity

Height- 178.0 cm

**Kenma Kozume**

Alias: Eight Ball

Production class: B

Power class: A

Partner: Catastrophe

Affiliation: Kat Co. 

**Extra** :

Ability- Steel body

Sub-Ability- Creation

Height- 170.0 cm

**Shouhei Fukunaga**

Alias: N/A

Production class:  **Classified**

Power class:  **Classified**

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability-  **Classified**

Sub-Ability-  **Classified**

Height- 179.0 cm

_ Color: Blue _

**So Inouka**

Alias: Mars

Production class: C

Power class: B

Partner: Tabby

Affiliation: Kat Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; Large wolf

Sub-Ability- Communication with animals

Height- 187.0 cm

**Tamahiko Teshiro**

Alias: N/A

Production class: B

Power class: B

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; Panther

Sub-Ability- ability to walk on walls

Height- 172.0 cm

**Lev Haiba**

Alias: N/A

Production class: A

Power class: A

Partner: N/A

Affiliation: Sieren Co.

**Extra** :

Ability- Shifter; Lion

Sub-Ability- N/A

Height- 196.0 cm

**Yuki Shibayama**

Alias: Tabby

Production class:  **Classified**

Power class:  **Classified**

Partner: Mars

Affiliation: Kat Co.

**Extra** :

Ability-  **Classified**

Sub-Ability-  **Classified**

Height- 162.5 cm

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the 9 separate classes.  
> G- Lowest  
> F  
> E  
> D  
> C  
> B  
> A  
> S  
> Q  
> Z- Highest


End file.
